BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers
BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers '''is the fighting video game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Gameplay and Features ''BeastKnights'' plays like the like the most recent ''Mortal Kombat'' series but incorporates elements of the ''Soul Calibur'' and ''Samurai Shodown'' series, with a bit of ''Mace: The Dark Age''. The major highlight of this game is the '''Spirit Indicator, which serves them to summon their animal spirits by unleashing their special attacks. Summoning the spirits costs half of the Spirit Indicator. By the way, the Animal Spirits's names will be confirmed once I post the profiles of each characters. The signature attacks of the game are Limit Breaks, and each character has three of them. The first two cost one third of the Brave Indicator and resemble the traditional Super Moves of each fighting game, whereas the Maximum cost the full indicator and is more cinematic in nature. The Fatalities of the game are called Murder Acts, and each character has two types: Physical and Spiritual. Physical Murders involve killing the opponent either with their weapons, elements or bare hands, while the Spiritual Murders involve the same but with the Animal Spirit doing the killing part, often assisted by the owner of said Spirit. The Story Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match taking place in the desolated land and concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, a prologue is shown in form of book pages, similar to Soul Calibur III's Tales of Souls. The ending cutscenes, on the other hand, are cinematic. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight, but you cannot perform the Murder Acts in said matches. The Combo Breakers are also present, but done more in the vein as the Mortal Kombat series, as it costs two thirds of the Brave Meter. The Training Boot Camp stage is a place which resembles a medieval boot camp, hence the name, and has many weapons in its walls, as well as straw dummies. The game runs on 60 frames per second on everything, save for the opening cutscene which runs in 24 frames per second and the cutscenes involving the introductory and victory sequences, as well as the Maximum Limit Breaks, Murder Acts and the story mode cutscenes, which run on 30 frames per second. Story Long time ago, spirits started to roam Earth since its formation. Ever since the origin of mankind up to the rise of the first civilizations, said spirits are starting to take form of animals to interact with them, forming a strong bond. However, Deathstructor and his army of undead, started to invade the land of the living through a war against mankind. The ancient Animal Spirits sealed the Deathopian Lord deep down in the Box of Laments. Now, in the medieval period, constant wars and bloodshed caused the seal to be broken, allowing Deathstructor to escape from the box in order to resume with the invasion, and only a select group of warriors will stop his reign of terror. Rosters Default * Alejandro Barragan * Gretchen Eillan * Gunnar Rulfson * Haruto Kazama * Ignatius Meridius * Iron Crusher * Jean DuBois * Ousmane Kaba * Paulo Agostinho * Red Axe * Rottex * Rudolph Barrett * Shadoz * Tifa Eillan * Xochitl * Zi Lang Purchase * Assad Radar * Funzo Jack * Krolk * Lena Shapolova * Luther Schneider * Mirina * Roderick O'Hara * Yuka Kazama Bosses * Deathstructor * Mantigore NPC * Aragón * Charles V * Cristóbal Colón * Duncan Sophia * Elizabeth Barrett * Genms Kazama * Hassan-i Sabbah * Hath-Shu * Heior Agostinho * Hernán Cortés * Hideyoshi * Hilda Rulfson * Huitzilopochitl * Jensen * Katsumoto Hosokawa * King Carlos * King Henry VIII * Kronik * Maiara Agostinho * Marcella * Maria Ioklos * Mariette * Mitsuhide Akechi * Montezuma * Montezuma II * Nobunaga Oda * Odongo Kaba * Pope Leo III * Pope Leo X * Queen Isabel of Portugal * Regulus Freitas * Reznik Jelinek * Rohan * Rydell * Sigrid * Skellous * Souzen Yamana * Tzan Ivan IV * Vasili III * Xarnia * Yorick Arenas Default # Amazonian Rainforest # Caerphilly Castle # Capitoline Hill # Council of Shamans # Dakota Grasslands # Dark Forest # Gretchen's Lab # Papal States' Headquarters # Pirate Dock # Scottish Village # Sengoku Battleground # Shaolin Pagodas # Spanish Royal Throne # Tenochtitlan # Torture Chamber # Village of Vikings Purchase # Assassin's Camp # Brazilian Waterfall # Cossack Training Camp # Holy Roman Empire's Throne # King Henry's Tournament Arena # Massacre in Prague Streets # Nagoya Castle # Rodrick's Forge Workshop # Welsh Mountains Bosses # Core of Earth # Deathstructor's Throne Room Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Draconian Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:"M" Rated Category:PEGI 18 Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sega Dreamcast 2 Games Category:Samsung Zeo Games Category:Zeo Games Category:"M" rated